


Fairy Fun

by 0idontknow0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home from a meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JK owns the charaters and the song is Last Christmas by Cascada. No copyright infringement is intended and this is for the purposes of fun only.

Harry rushed to leave work. There had been an emergency meeting and he had to bail out on helping Draco get things ready for Christmas the next day. They had been living together for four months now and it would be the first time they hosted a Christmas party. Draco was sure to be upset at him.

 

 

 

Draco sang as he got the house ready. Harry had had to leave to go to a meeting at work and it had made him furious, so to calm himself down he had turned on some music. Before he knew it he was singing as he walked down the halls and touched up on the decorations around the house. The ham was in the oven and the potato salad had been prepared earlier in the morning.  
  
Draco decided against doing anything manually because it would take far too long, so he used his wand to his advantage. Mistletoe flew to the doorways and ribbons found their way around presents. The faeries in the tree abandoned their posts and flew around helping to get things ready. One of them turned the music up so it could be heard all around the house as the others cleaned and sang.

 

  
Harry Apparated into the living room and was welcomed by blaring music and faeries buzzing around doing only Merlin knew what. He could hear Draco’s voice coming from the kitchen and, with furrowed brows, made his way in. What he saw was a bit unexpected.  
  
By the oven, Draco and a few faeries were attempting to decorate cookies but kept stopping to sing (at the top of their lungs). Harry watched as Draco put down the icing and grabbed a wooden spoon, he and a fairy started pretending it was a microphone as they rocked their hips to the tune.

 

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_   
  
_And the very next day you gave it away_   
  
_This year to save me from tears_   
  
_I’ll give it to someone special_

 

”Draco-” Harry started.  
  
“Harry!” Draco and the faeries turned around in shock, the wooden spoon left to fly through the air for a while. The music stopped and the faeries went back to piping icing onto cookies and touching up on decorations.  
  
Harry opened his mouth but did not know what to say. He chuckled and walked over to his fiancé, kissing him softly on the cheek. “How can I help?”


End file.
